1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and system for automated password authentication, and more specifically to a method and system for automated password authentication for all websites and software, on a laptop, a desktop, or a mainframe accessed via a terminal emulator.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the biggest problems for a user of a desktop, a laptop, or a main frame computer is authentication. Each system requires a password matching with a different criterion. Each password may expire at a different interval and therefore at a different time. Ironically, these protection measures start to weaken the protection because users have to find a way to remember these many different passwords.
The more naive and careless users may still use paper to write the passwords down. Some of the savvier users might use a software-based password vault, protecting all their passwords with a sign-on to the password vault. People start to resort to easily deduced passwords, even though they fit the security pattern. Examples are consecutive keys on a keyboard or a word on a poster/wall (e.g., in one call center many users had been using a heading of a billboard outside their office window).
Regardless of how well people deal with the situation, there will be few people who have not found this situation annoying, while using a computer.